Never To Forget
by FireGirl09
Summary: Grissom once told a certain priest that HE DIDN'T CARRY THAT GUILT WITH HIM ANYMORE, but what if what he said was a lie? Let's just pretend that Grissom once had a daughter and she and her mother were killed. Sara and Grissom later on.
1. My baby

**Hey everyone, new fic. here (please don't hate me too bad if you don't like it!). So there is one majoy spoiler from Alter Boys. If you havn't seen it you should probably GOOGLE it and read up on it. Also, my computor doesn't have spell check so please don't get too made if something is not spelled right. I also neglected to read through it so please tell me if anything didn't make sense. Thanks!**

Grissom's POV

"That guilt is not in me anymore." I had told the priest those very words 4 years ago, still trying to convince myself that I still didn't carry the guilt with me. Who was I trying to kid, hell, I'll always fell guilty for what happened to her, to them.

It was years and years ago, nearly 30 to be exact. I was a collage kid, working 2 jobs to pay for my education. I would work night shift at the morgue from Monday - Friday and on the weekends I worked at a funeral home, helping apply makeup to the bodies, I was even allowed to stitch up the bodies that came from the morgue after autopsy. (Back then the guys in the morgue didn't sew up the bodies after the autopsy, that was left to the funeral home.) I would say that I had fun back then, I was able to meet people who, in my future, would help me land the coroner's position in LA County.

It was during my sophomore year when I met Kate. She was studying to be a marine biologist while I was studying in entomology. We met in an English class and I mush have impressed her when I quoted Shakespeare to our teacher when we read Romeo and Juliet. Kate was beautiful with long blond hair and deep green eyes. She was short, around 5'6 and couldn't have weighed more than 120 pounds. Before we knew what was happening, we were in bed together. We all but moved in to my off campus apartment.

It was during the second month of our relationship that she told me that I was going to be a father. I swear my heart stopped. She had tears in her eyes and I knew that it was the end of our time together. She was upset with me, she said that I must have planned all of it, she said that I must have wanted a baby long before I found her. We decided that Kate would have the baby and that we would take care of it together until we finished collage, where in we would share custody because we both planned to stay in California.

It was on July 29th that my daughter was born. Allison Miranda Calaway was born. I insisted that the baby take her mother's last name, Grissom did not suite Allison Miranda. Kate had complications after Allison was born so I took my daughter home with me until Kate was released from the hospital a week later. Kate's mother wasn't happy about her daughter having a baby so early in life, but she knew that I was responsible even if I did work with dead people all day. My mother wasn't much happier but she also knew that I would do anything for my daughter and also that I would never leave Kate high and dry.

So our lives continued, not in a normal fashion, but what is normal anyway? I taught Allison Miranda how to count when she was 2 and a half and when she was 3 I began teaching her about bugs and the alphabet. She was the smartest child, she had her mother's beauty and both of our smarts. Allison had my curly hair but it was blond like her mothers, she had my blue eyes, her mother's face, and my ears. When i was elected as coroner for LA County, Kate forbid me to take Allison to the morgue, she said I would make her weird. I assured her that Allison would not be weird, but when she was 5 I broke my promise and took her there. She was not frightened when I showed her my dark office and she even though it was funny that I had a cot beside my desk. When I showed her a body she did not cry out or run away, instead she asked if she could touch it. I was surprised, of course, but I slid a glove over her small hand and she gently touched the woman's head, smoothing down her hair.

"How did she die?" She asked me.

"She was murdered. Shot through the chest."

"May I see it? The wound, that is?"

"I suppose," I pulled the sheet off around her chest and Allison looked at it thoughtfully.

"It was a big bullet, wasn't it?"

"Yes, a Colt 45." I can't remember exactly why I allowed Allison to touch the body, or even why I brought her to the morgue. She begged me to let her come, but I can't remember why I allowed her to do so. She assured me that she wouldn't tell her mother that I brought her and told me that she wanted to see what I did when I wasn't with her.

Kate worked on a boat out in the ocean for weeks at a time. During her long trips, she would leave Allison with me. I worked constantly, but when I had Allison, I would put my work on hold to make sure that I was home when her school let out. After I took her to my office when she was 5, she would come with me more often, doing odd jobs to keep her busy why I did paperwork. She would help a morgue assistant clean up after an autopsy or wipe down the coolers when a body was released.

One thing I never allowed her to do was to watch an autopsy. Kate finally told me that I could take Allison to the morgue when she was 9, it was a relief to me because I no longer had to lie about where we spent our time while Allison was with me. Allison asked me if she could see an autopsy one day while I was trying to find a detective to take her up to the lab so I could preside over the autopsy.

"Please Daddy, I promise I won't puke."

"Allison, Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Mommy wouldn't like it if I let you watch. Besides, don't you want to go to the lab and get some more fingerprint powder, I know you don't have a lot left. you could even make more of your Red Creeper powder, I love that stuff."

"No Dad, I want to stay here. Please, I'm 9 now, I can take it. Dr. Casity said he wouldn't mind, as long as I didn't puke in the drip pan."

"I'll make you a deal, when you're 10, I'll let you watch one. What do you say? I'll even let you help me weigh the organs."

"Well, I guess I could wait. My birthday is only 3 months away."

"Great, it's settled then. Now Jeremy from the fingerprint lab is coming to get you. Why don't you make Megan some of that Red Creeper. She and the other CSIs all love to use it."

"Ok Daddy," she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It was the last time she was in the morgue. That day she make fingerprint powder for the day shift CSIs and made Jeremy print her and put her in the AFIS. Everyone at the lad loved her, they threw her parties on her birthdays and gave her special privileges around the lab; I swear Alison had a lab coat in every color.

The next day Allison and I went to pick her mother up from the boat docks. I drove them back to Kate's place when Allison and I had cooked dinner. Later, after dinner, I tucked Allison into bed and kissed Kate good night.

"Why don't you stay?" she asked, taking my face in her hands.

"Because that would mean that you would wake up with me by your side."

"So what. I still love you Gil."

"And I love you, and our baby, but we can't change the past."

"But we can change our futures." She kissed me passionately and I let her lead me toward her bedroom.

We woke up the next morning, encased in each other's arms; neither Kate, nor I, regretted what we had done. I fixed breakfast as Kate showered and woke Allison up. Since Kate spent so much time on the boats, she had a week off in between her 2 week trips.

All 3 of us spent the day together, enjoying the beach. We were, for once in our lives, a real family. I spent another night at Kate's, enjoying the feeling that I was now a family man. I had to go into work for a little while the next day, Kate and Allison were going shopping.

I was taking a quick nap on my cot when I received the phone call. I recognized the voice immediately, it was Detective Mark. "Gil?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah Bill?" I yawned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I...I need to tell you that..."

"Hey, Bill, what's wrong?"

"Gil, it's Allison and Kate, they've been...killed."

I froze. "W-wh-what?"

"They were in shoot out, at a bank. There were 3 other people killed. I'm so sorry."

I dropped the phone as I let the information sink in. I could hear Bill's voice on the phone, asking if I was all right. I picked up the phone after a minute, "Where are they?"

"Gil, I don't think you should-."

I cut him off. "Tell me where they are?"

"The bank on 3rd. It just occurred, both were dead on the scene."

I barely let him finish before I hung up the phone and raced towards the scene. The police officer raised the tape as I approached. I saw Megan, Jack, Nicole, and Dan from the Crime Lab photographing the bodies. They looked up as I wondered the scene, looking for Kate and my baby.

"Gil," Megan breathed as I walked by. She hugged me, I could feel her sob into my chest, I hugged her back as I let a tear escape my eye. "I'm so sorry," she said, pulling away from me.

I nodded.

"Come here," she took my hand in hers and led me a few yards away.

When I saw Allison and Kate lying there, I just lost it. Megan held me as I cried, not asking any questions.

Their funeral's were held a few days later, together, the way Katie would have wanted it. Hundreds of people came to pay their respects. I chose to be a paw bearer for Allison, along with Dr. Casity, Jeremy, Jack and Dan. Kate's friends were paw bearers for her. I did not cry at the funeral, or at the graveyard, or even after when everyone came to Kate's house to eat and pay their respects to me. I do cry though, every year on July 29th I cry. I cry for Katie and for my baby Allison Miranda. I have not forgotten them and I never will.

The reason I feel guilty is because I should have been with them. I should not have gone into work on my day off, I should have been with my family. I know I probably would have been dead too, but I can't help but feel guilty. So I lied to the priest when I told him that that guilt is not in me anymore. After I lost my family, I gave up my religion, began drinking, I even picked up a cigar now and then.

Exactly one month after the day my Allison would have turned 10, a man showed up and asked me to go to Las Vegas and become a CSI. I accepted it and moved soon after. So here I am, sitting at my desk in Vegas, surrounded by my bugs and fetal pig. I have no pictures of my long ago family, nothing in my office to remind me or anyone else that I actually had a family once. Catherine, the only person to whom I am close does not even know about Kate and Allison.

The only reason that I agreed to come to Vegas is so that I may continue searching for the bastards that killed my family. The robbery at the bank is still unsolved, the only thing anyone knows is that there were 3 men in ski masks with guns. They killed all of the people who weren't tellers, including the security guard.

I lift a framed photograph out of the bottom drawer of my desk. I only take it out once a year, on July 29th. Allison and Kate smile up at me. I remember taking the picture on the last day we were together at the beach. My 2 girls are lying on a sheet, each reading a book. I remember yelling 'Hey!' and when they both looked up, I snapped the picture. Although the picture does not show it, Kate was reading a new book on whales in the arctic waters and Allison was reading a book on Anatomy that Dr. Casity gave her; neither of them ever finished their books.

Today is July 29th and I have yet to cry. I know the tears will come as I lie alone in bed, thinking about how Kate and I never got to watch out baby graduate from high school or college or even elementary school. Allison once told me while I helped her scrub the autopsy table down that she wanted to be Doctor. When I asked what kind she blushed and said she wanted to be like Dr. Casity. I smiled, I knew she had a crush on him, he fresh out of medical school with the usual 2 years of working in a morgue under his belt. I knew Allison thought he was cute and now that I think back, Greg resembles him a lot.

I am torn from my memory by a knock at my door. I look up, it's Sara.

"Griss, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shift started like a half hour ago, we're waiting for assignments."

"Oh, I forgot." I replace the photograph in my desk and follow Sara to the break room. I hand out the assignments, Catherine and Warrick have a DB on the strip, Sara and Greg have a bank robbery, and Nick is working solo on a DB.

"What about you?" Sara asks, attempting to look me in the eye.

"I have paper work to do."

"You mean to tell me that you're going to do your own paper work?" Catherine asks in disbelief.

"Yes."

She gets up and walks oven to me, placing her hand on my cheek. "Well you're not running a fever, I think you should get a psych. evaluation done as soon as possible, though."

Everyone chuckles a little.

"I'm fine Cath, I just need a little time to myself so I've decided to hang back in the lab tonight, do some paper work."

"Ok, but I still think you need a psych. eval. done."

It's now 2 am and I'm still sitting in front of a computer, reviewing all of the unsolved robberies in California from the past 30 years. I only do this once a year and so far I have gotten nowhere. I see Sara come in with Greg, she sees me looking at them and looks back at me. I turn away and continue my search that is never going to lead me anywhere.

* * *

I cried yesterday like I knew I would. I made just enough dinner for me but I set places for 3. I always find myself doing this on July 29th. I cried as I cleaned my plate and place the other 2 back in the cabinet. I pulled Allison's stuffed butterfly out of the trunk I keep a the end of my bed. I help it to my chest and breathed in the scent of the perfume I gave Allison once. She sprayed Tinka, the butterfly, with it every morning and night so that she would smell good. Once every year I continue what my baby started; I pulled out that bottle of expensive perfume and spray Tinka down. The scent is of the ocean, sweet yet salty at the same time. 

Now I'm back at work, back to handing Catherine and Warrick another case on top of their DB and giving myself one solo. Sara and Greg and still working on the robbery, 2 DBs and no suspects. Their running the bullets through IBIS and I manage to catch Sara's attention as I give a heavy sigh as I place 4 bullets back into evidence. I always manage to pick up these bullets on the 29th of July and sometimes on April 27th, the day they were killed. I requested these bullets from the LA County Crime Lab years ago. They allowed me to take them to Vegas because the case was cold and our lab is better than theirs.

As I walk out to start my new investigation, I hear Sara ask Bobby D. what it was that I just returned.

"He checks out the same bullets every year, mostly on July 29th, but occasionally he'll check them out on different dates, it just depends," he says.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

Griss walked into the Ballistics Lab a few minutes to return bullets from a cold case that he had checked out yesterday. Bobby told me about them but I want to know more. After my shift had ended I stayed behind and returned to the Ballistics Lab. The day guy was just getting in and I asked him to bring up the case to which the bullets belonged.

So it turns out that the 4 bullets were from 2 different victims in a bank robbery in LA County 21 years ago. The 2 victims were mother and daughter, Kate Nicole Calaway was the mother and Allison Miranda Calaway was the 9 year old daughter. I spent the next couple of hours doing more research. I found out that Kate Calaway was a single mother and that she was a marine biologist. Allison had just completed the 3rd grade and was at the top of all of her classes.

It was only when I pulled up their obituaries that I become shocked, but then again shocked isn't really the word. I was so freekin' dumbfounded that I must have sat in front of that computer with my mouth hanging open for like 5 minutes. When I finally got over the first wave of shock I continued reading.

The article from the paper said that Allison Miranda was survived by her 2 grandmothers: Margi Calaway and Sandra Grissom, along with her father: Gil Grissom.

I nearly fell out of my chair as I finished reading the article. I did the math and figured out that Grissom must have been 20 when Kate got pregnant and Allison was born. All of a sudden everything about Gil made sense, how he was impersonal, why he never married, why he hardly had anything to do with anyone, and why he was so freegin' depressed all of the time. A tear escaped down my cheek as I cried for Gil, he had lost more than anyone can ever imagine. He didn't just lose his family that day, he lost himself too.

I wish that I had the opportunity to meet the real Gil Grissom, the man who was probably happy because he had a daughter. I can't help but wonder what Gil must have felt when he saw his little angel lying on that cold slab in the morgue. I remember how I felt as I saw my father's body being taken away, but instead of feeling pain, I felt joy. I was happy when my father was killed because it meant that I would no longer have to fear for my life when the sun went down and the terror began.

I knew what I had to do, but how could I make him go through all of that pain again, how could I?

I snuck into his office when I was sure that no one was around. He always left his door unlocked, I mean, who would want to steal Miss Piggy besides Nick and Greg? I remembered yesterday and how down he had been, it was Allison's birthday and I figured that was who the picture was of. I didn't dare to turn on a light so instead I pulled the flashlight out of my belt where I kept it beside of my gun. The tiny light led me to Gil's desk where I began going through the drawers.

I found what I was looking for in the bottom drawer. The frame was silver and had a decorative flower engraved into one of the corners. I looked a the picture in the small frame, a girl and a woman looked a little surprised as the picture was taken. You could tell that they were on the beach and that both of them were reading books. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of what Gil's daughter must have been like. She must have loved to read, to fill her head with knowledge about the world and the things in it. She must have loved all of the weird things her father loved, she must have had a heart of gold.

Another tear escaped my eyes as I sniffled and refused to let more tears fall. I was surprised at how deep it hurt me to uncover these secrets that Gil kept. I knew I loved him weather he decided to love me back or not. I'm not much older than his daughter would have been; it makes me feel weird in a way. I wonder if I would have gotten along with Allison's mother, Kate? From the photograph I can tell that she was beautiful, kind looking in that way.

After a few more moments I replaced the photo back into the drawer and left Gil's office. I went back to working on the ballistic evidence from my case, trying to forget for a little while what I had just learned.

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

The case I'm working can basically be described as boring. There is a single DB, a gang banger. He was selling drugs when someone shot him in the chest twice. I put the bullets into Ballistics but haven't heard anything yet. I know I'll solve this case one way or another, it's just boring me because I don't feel anything for this young man that was murdered. He was selling drugs to kids, why should I care?

It's now August 1st and I'm starting to get back into my old routine. I need to talk to my team and make sure that everything is going well. I walk into the break room and everyone is there, talking and laughing with one another, why can't I be that happy? I notice Sara sitting in the corner of the couch, reading a file and sipping her coffee.

"Ok everyone. How is your case going Nicky?" I ask, putting on a fake small smile.

"Fine, running DNA now, I have a good feeling."

"Good. Cath and Warrick, how's it coming?"

"Well I took the original case that you gave us first. It's going well, Brass and I are going to arrest our prime suspect here in about 20 minutes."

I nod.

"I'm running fingerprints through AFIS now on the second case you gave us."

"Good. How's your bank robbery going Sara?"

"What?"

I notice she's a bit startled.

"Oh, it's going good."

"Where's Greg?" I ask.

Just then a very excited Greg comes running in; he slides as he attempts to stop. "You guys will never believe this!" he yells.

"What is it?" Sara asks eagerly, hungry for more evidence.

"Our bullets from the scene match a robbery in LA County at the National Bank 21 years ago!"

I choked on my coffee, nearly fainting. Could it be? "Give me that?" I jerk the folder Greg is holding out of his hands and read it as quickly as I can. I see my daughter's name among the list of DB from the original robbery.

I notice Sara peering over my shoulder as I finish reading the report. "I want everyone on this case now," I say as calmly as I can.

"But Griss-," Catherine says.

"I said everyone." I walk out of the room to grab my kit, I'm going back to the crime scene.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter, I know the first one is long and I should have broken it up but I'm afraid I won't be able to figure out how to add a new chapter so I put a lot of stuff in one. So if you liked it please please please review so that I can keep writing it. It will be Sara and Grissom later on, I think.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions, please send them to me. Like if you think I should go one way with the story or whatever, please let me know! Thanks 4 taking the time to read!**


	2. Back To Work

**Ok people, here is the next chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be so just bear with me. **

**Sara POV**

When Greg said that the ballistic evidence matched the bank robbery where Grissom's family was killed, I nearly fainted. Grissom choked on his coffee and I immediately ran to his side so as to read the case file he had snatched from Greg. I was curious to find out how Grissom would react to our new finds, I didn't have to wait long.

"I want everyone on this case now," he had said in a shaky voice.

Catherine tried to talk him into letting her out of it, ""But Griss-."

Grissom cut her off, "I said everyone."

He then walked from the room, leaving everyone but me in a state of confusion. I could understand a little of what he was going through, like I said earlier, I didn't feel anything when my father was killed, but I did feel something for my mother.

My mother had done the unthinkable for me. My father had not only hurt her but he also turned his rage on me a lot. One night my mother just couldn't hack it anymore so she killed him for both of us. I know what she did may seem wrong to many people, but those people are the ones who haven't lived through the hell my mother and I endured.

I ran after Grissom, not wanting him to be alone at a time like this. He was throwing things into his kit, including his Red Creeper powder, which he only uses on 'special' cases. I wonder what he is thinking but I don't dare to tell him that I know about his family, I'm afraid of what he'll do. I grab my kit which is beside his and check my supplies while he crams more things into his kit.

"Have you seen my good fingerprint brushes?" he asks me simply.

"Yeah, I have them. You gave them to me for a case last week, I cleaned them." I hand him the brushes. His hand gently takes the brushes and I notice how cold his hand is.

I startled him when I took his hand back in mine and caressed it with both of mine so that it would become warm once again. "It's ok, you're hand's just cold."

He has no emotion in his eyes, just pain that anyone could see. I know I should tell him what I know but I don't want to. What if someone heard? I knew that no one was around, but I still couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Sara, don't," he says, pulling his hand away from me after a few moments.

I confronted him. "Why not?"

Again he seems startled. "Because...I don't know."

"Because you still love Kate," I stated. I didn't mean to say it, it just came out.

The pain in his eyes turns to that of fear. He gives me a look that was worth a thousand words.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly.

"How do you know about Kate?" he asks softly.

"After you left I did research about the bullets you had checked out. I found the articles in the paper about their deaths, that's where I found your name. I know about Allison and about Kate and about how they were killed in the robbery 21 years ago.

"I promise that I'll find the people who did this, I swear it." I knew I must look like an idiot, I know I've got tears streaming down my cheeks and that Grissom must think I'm a complete idiot because here I am, kneeling on the floor with him, crying my eyes out because I feel bad for what happened to him and his family. I want to catch the people who did this more than anything I've ever wanted in my whole life.

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

I hurried towards one of the lab rooms to collect my kit. I had been so busy yesterday I had forgotten to restock it, of course. I places Allison's Red Creeper powder into my case and was looking for my good brushes when I noticed that Sara was beside me, getting her own kit in order. I asked about my brushes and she forked them over. I was about to leave when she grabbed my hand all of a sudden and began to rub it between her two gently.

She informed me that my hand was cold and I let her warm it up for a few moments before it hit me, why was I letting Sara do this?

"Don't," I told her. I didn't know why I was letting Sara do this, it felt right in so many ways, but my brain just wouldn't let me enjoy her soft touch.

"Why not?" she asked simply.

"Because...I don't know." What was I supposed to tell her?

"Because you still love Kate," she said.

I froze, I could not even bring myself to breath. How did she know? I'd been so careful, never letting on that I had even once been in love. "How do you know about Kate?" I whispered.

She went on to explain how she had found out about my dark secrete. She began crying and telling me she would stop at nothing to find the people who killed Allison and Kate. I hugged her and told her it was ok, I didn't really know what else to do. It hurt me to see Sara cry, I didn't want Sara to feel the way I felt nearly every day of my life. I was so depressed after the murders, I couldn't eat, I was never home. I began living at the morgue, sleeping on my cot, showering in the locker room, I scarcely ate anything more than a chocolate bar and coffee to keep me awake and alert. A month after their deaths Megan, Jeremy and Dr. Casity(Robert or Rob for short) came to help me clean out Kate's house.

It was hard at first, but after a few hours of sorting through the perfectly clean house, it became routine. Megan cleaned out Kate and Allison's closets, putting the clothes in bags for the Salvation Army, Jeremy cleaned out the tool shed, Rob went through all of Kate's files, and I went through all of the photo albums and toys of Allison's. I told everyone to take what they wanted because I was just going to donate everything anyway. Since Kate and Megan were around the same size, Megan took some of the nicer clothes for herself. Jeremy saved some of the gardening tools and I saved the photo albums and Tinka.

The house sold for more than I expected, but then again it came completely furnished with a pool in the backyard. I kept the money and eventually used it to move to Vegas. Megan insisted on coming over to my apartment and helping me clean out Allison's room. It only took a few hours and one last trip to the local Salvation Army before I now had an empty bedroom in my apartment. After Allison's bedroom was empty, I only returned to my apartment a hand full of times over the next 6 months before I left to start over in Vegas.

Even if I was not asked to come to Vegas, I would have left LA County anyway. Everyone at the Crime Lab and the morgue knew about Kate and Allison. I couldn't take the looks people gave me anymore, the looks of sorrow. When I packed up my stuff, Megan came to help. She was my 'Catherine' back then, always there for me. She was younger than me by about 3 years but was more mature than me in certain ways. If I had never met Kate or moved to Vegas I probably would have asked Megan to dinner, but I did meet Kate and I did move to Vegas, two decisions I would never take back.

It only took us a few hours to pack up my collection of insects and my furniture. I didn't have very many other belongings, I spent most of my time at work after all. My clothes were kept in my office and I had already packed most of those the day before. Megan helped me load the U-Haul truck I had rented for my big move; I had bought a town house not far from the lab I would be joining. Kate hugged me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "Promise me something before you leave," she had said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Try to be happy, try to find someone who makes you happy."

I just stared back at her beautiful face that was now streaked with tears. "I will," I said, giving her one last hug before I climbed up into the small cab of the truck.

So I moved to Vegas to start over. I met Catherine and Brass and Doc. Robbins, followed by the rest of my team. I met Sara years later at a seminar in San Francisco. Sara was like an angel of joy who suddenly came crashing into my life. When I was with her, I was happy again, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. A few years after I met Sara, Holly Gribbs came and then Sara came to replace her. Holly was a sweet kid, she reminded me of Allison in a way. When Holly died, I became much more serious and more protective of my team then I ever was before.

When Nick was taken it was like losing Allison and Kate all over again. My team had been my surrogate family since I lost my own. When we found Nick, I breathed a sigh of relief and told more than asked for my team back. It's strange in a way, having a family who is not really your family. I know other people feel it a lot, but it was just strange to me. Sara and I drifted apart in a way that I had hoped we never would, it was as if we fell into this sort of funk that we couldn't escape. She told me about her family and I let her cry as I held her hand. I helped her through her bad times and I knew it was time for her to help me through mine.

**So what did you think? I know it is shorter than the last chapter but I figured I would go ahead and update. Please leave a review so that I may continue.**


	3. Meeting in San Fran

So here it is, the third chapter. I know it's short, again, but I think it's better to give you a short chapter than to make you wait a long time for a long one. Thanks to Odeepblue for being my beta!

**Sara's POV**

Grissom and I rode to the crime scene in silence. The scene hadn't been released upon my request the other day. So here I am, sitting in the silence that is neither aquard nor comfortable. I finish fixing my makeup and close up the visor in Grissom's Denali. I can't concentrate on trying to read over the case file I filled out yesterday and I can't make myself speak so that the silence will be broken.

I think back to when I first met Gil Grissom, how he was different back then. I remember that it had rained that day, the kind of gentle trickle that somehow reminds you of this time when you were a kid. I had taken the day off so that I could have some alone time before the seminar started that evening. I spent the day shopping in the open air markets that can somehow manage to pack up right before the rain starts and move back as soon as it finishes. I bought vegetables to cook for dinner through the week.

After I walked around the city for a while, I made my way back to my apartment to change my clothes. I decided on tight stretchy pair of jeans and a tight fitting girls T-shirt. I made my way to a local collage where the seminar was being held and managed to slip into the second row 10 minutes a man I knew by his picture in various science and forensic magazines, as Gil Grissom.

The seminar was interesting enough, but I had a hard time paying attention. I couldn't understand how someone so hansome could be so interested in bugs? Gil Grissom was obviously older, but he was sexy in that way. His dark hair had only a fleck of grey and his form was well built. I knew he must have been good at sports, if he had ever played any?

"So can anyone tell me what you would feel a blow fly once you have removed it from the deciest?" He asked, looking around the large room which held around 300+ people. "Anyone at all?"

I timidly raised my hand, his eyes darted to mine. "Yes, what is your name?" he gave a smile.

"Sara Sidle. Blow flies feed on nectar and on meat. They will usually bite animals and drink their blood and lay their eggs in open wounds. For this reason, decomposing bodies are perfect for them to not only eat, but for them to lay their eggs in. When an investigator has taken a blow fly into a lab to discover it's age, they may feed it meat so as to keep it alive." I breathed out. My hand was shaking so badly as everyone in the room listened to me rattle on about insects.

"Very well done Miss Sidle. Where did you come across this information?"

"Well I work in the Coroner's Office here in the city and we see loads of decomp. cases each year. It's nice to know what your looking at when a bug case comes in."

"Thank you Miss Sidle."

The rest of the lecture flew by for me, I managed to catch Gil Grissom looking at me a few times. Each time I would catch his eye, he would swiftly look away. I wondered if he was married, he acted like it in a way. He seemed shy around women, intimidated almost. I didn't have must time to think about it though because everyone was filing out of the room, leaving only me and Gil Grissom.

"Miss Sidle, thank you for participating in the lecture today, everyone else seemed a bit quiet."

"Oh, it was nothing Mr. Grissom."

"Please, just call me Grissom, most everyone else does."

"Ok, Grissom. Please call me Sara. Being called Miss makes me feel old."

He laughed a bit. "What are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

I couldn't believe it; was he asking me out? "I was going to go back to my apartment and pretend to sleep for eight hours."

He smiled. "I know we just met and I'm being a bit forward, but...would you like to have dinner with me?"

I gave him a slow smile. "I'd like that."

And that's how I met Griss. We had dinner that night and the 2 nights following that. Are relationship turned into one of light romance, we would hold hands as we shopped in the open air markets over the next 2 days. We shared lazy kissed by the water front after dinner and regretted when we had to leave one another. He said that he would keep in touch, and he did for a few years before he asked me to come to the desert, to Vegas. I accepted and here I am, depressed, I also have no love life to speak of.

When I first came here I was happy to be back and Grissom seemed pretty happy too. But after a while things slowly started to be less happy with us and began to turn sad. The cases became stranger and darker, my life became the same way. I hardly ever slept, rarely ate anything other than the food I would steal from Greg out of the fridge in the break room, I was becoming like Grissom.

My home life was no better, when I was suspended after I went off on Ecklie, Grissom came over and we talked. I told him about my family simple because he asked me to and after that our relation became more than it ever had. We still didn't have the type of romantic relationship I had wanted for so long, but things got better between us. We began talking more, spending some time together after work, my old friend was back. I think Grissom did this because he knew that I had risked my job for him, he was the one I was defending when I basically told Ecklie he could go to hell.

The big difference I see between Grissom now than when we first met is seriousness. He was serious when we met, but he still had some laughter about him. Now he dresses in black far too often, rarely goes outside in the day light unless it deals with a case, and he hides his past like I once did. He didn't want anyone to know about Kate and Allison, just like I didn't want anyone to know about my family. When he's ready, I'll be here for him, through whatever happens.

* * *

Ok, so please let me know what you think. I only have 11 reviews so far and I am hoping to have at least 20 before I post my next chapter. So if you want another chapter, please review. If you have ever written a story, you know how it feels when you have like 500 reads and only 2 reviews. Getting reviews makes my day better because I'm only 15 and don't have a job this summer so I spend my time writing.

Also, I accept all reviews, so please be nice. If you don't like it just say so, you don't have to make fun of me because I can't spell. I'm in Honors English classes so I know I can write, somewhat. Again, please drop me a short review, thanks!


	4. Like Father Like Daughter

**New chapter, tell me what you think!**

**Grissom's POV**

Sara and I arrived at the crime scene after the long stretch of silence in the car. Brass met us there to let us in and I called Catherine to apologize and to ask her to work on the fingerprints Sara and Greg had lifted the other day. Warrick and Nick were going to play through the surveliance video again with Archie and Greg, well...Greg was going to make coffee.

I walked through the scene for the first time, feeling as if I was back in LA County. I felt as if I would suddenly stumble upon Kate and Allison's bodies any second. Brass had informed me that the robbers had gotten away with over 100 million in cash, along with plenty of jewerly and other items from safe deposite boxes. 21 years ago the same robbers took only around 50 million, but that was worth more back then.

I still couldn't understand why people would kill each other money. I lost my whole world because of 50 million dollars. I would trade everything I owned and then some just to have one more day with Allison and Kate. I wish that I had stopped them from going out that day, we could have stayed inside and watched TV all day for all I cared, but how was I to know about the robbery? I guess this is just another reason I blame myself, I should have been more careful. I should have sheltered Allison more than I did.

I know Kate would have wanted me to move on, to fall in love again. I think about Megan, about Lady Heather, about Sofia, Terri, Sara. Sara, now there is a woman who I could picture myself being happy with. I know there is the whole age difference thing between us, but I can't help but watch her when she falls asleep on the hard wooden benches in the locker room, or on the couch in the break room. I loved it when she asked me to tape her up for an experiment and when she asked me to in her down, all in the name of science, of course.

"Hey Griss, come over her," Sara calls from across the bank. She's standing by the bank vault, I walk over. "I never noticed this before," she said, playing with the vault combination lock.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Well, the tellers all tell the same story, the guys forced everyone down on the floor but took one of the tellers and told her to open the vault. She opened it for them and helped them get the cash."

"So."

"Well, we ran the fingerprints against the woman teller and didn't get a match."

"So, the fingerprint could have come from any of the tellers at any time."

"Not really. Since the vault door is visible to the public, and because the metal is so shiny, it is wiped down every night when the bank closes so that it looks nice for the next day of business. Since the bank had just opened and none of the tellers claim to have touched the vault, I'm thinking that the print is from our robbers."

"But wouldn't you think they would be smart enough to wear gloves?"

"Of course, and the people that were present at the time said that they were."

"I'm lost."

"Ok, put on you black gloves."

I did so, not sure where she was going with this.

"Ok, now this vault is extremely sensitive, if someone puts in the wrong combination, a silent alarm is sent to the police. So now, try to open the vault."

She read the first number off to me, I immediately removed my glove without thinking so that I wouldn't slip on which number I turned to.

"There you have it, the guy must have removed his glove!" Sara seemed proud of herself.

"That still doesn't explain how the guys knew the combination. Wouldn't it have been easier to let a teller open the vault so that the guy would get the combination right?"

" You're right. It must have been an inside job."

* * *

**Sara POV**

I had never even considered that the robbery could be an inside job. Grissom is on the phone with Greg, telling him to look up bank employees at the robbery 21 years ago. He then wants him to compare the list to the bank employees from the current robbery.

I watch, wondering how he can be so calm and level headed while he's processing this scene. I know he loved Kate and Allison very much, he still cares for them after 21 years in a way that I can't even imagine. Again I wonder what he was like before the murders. I wish I had met him sooner so that I could know the real Gil Grissom. I want to take back everything I ever said about him being a robot with no emotion. I was the one being the robot, ignoring the signs he was sending out.

I wonder if he is going to tell the rest of the team about his family, but then I think better of it. He didn't even tell me, I figured it out. People don't understand us CSIs, they think we have no emotion because we can process the scene where a little kid has been murdered and not even flinch, but we do feel. It's only when we get home do we cry, we have to be strong for everyone else. We comfort the parents of the child and hold them when they cry, we try to bring closure to the family as best as we possible can, we have to be careful not to develop any personal relationship with them because everyone is still a suspect in the beginning.

When we put on our protective emotion shields on before going into a scene, I sometimes here one of my co-workers whispering a quick prayer, I have never done this. I gave up on God when I was huddled in a corner, praying for day light to come so that the beatings would stop. And now that I work a job like this, I wonder where God is now? I know Grissom feels the same as I do, I know he was Catholic once, probably before his family was murdered. Sometimes I wish that God could do a little more, I wish he would let us find the missing child alive instead of her body dumped somewhere.

Don't get me wrong, I believe in God, I'm just mad at him, I think I've always been. When I was abused, I would pray every second that he would take me away from my hell, to let me soar like a bird. When I was 12, though, I gave up on him. My mother never did, she was praying out loud when I found my fathers body, she was still holding the bloody knife. I remember that I called the police calmly and then went to take the knife from her, placing it on the floor beside of the body. I hugged her and told her that I loved her before the police took her away. I wondered where God was on that night.

I know he was there for me then because I was finially free from my hell, but then foster care came along and it seemed to begin all over again. I was abused when I lived in the homes where the people only want you there so that they can use you as their slaves. I was starved, beat, abused, and worked until I could barely move. But I was lucky, I escaped that life by becoming the best student I could. I would escape my new hell by reading. I went to Harvard, after everyone told me that I wouldn't amount to anything because I was a foster child. I proved everyone wrong and it felt wonderful.

"Sara, are you coming?" Grissom asked.

"What?" I was lost in thought.

"I'm going back to the lab. Greg called in a woman that worked at both banks during both of the robberies. I want to talk to her."

"Yeah, me too." I followed him out of the bank and back towards his car.

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

I take a quick glance at Sara from my position at the wheel, she seems lost in thought. I wonder what she's thinking about? It feels good to have her company right now, it makes me feel better. I always feel happier when she's around, I feel like I did with Kate. Sara had feelings for me a long time ago, I wonder if she still does. When I was with Sofia and Heather and even Terri, I felt like I was betraying Kate in a way, but when I'm with Sara it's different. When I'm with her, everything feels right. I know Kate is still with me, but I think she would be happy that I've found someone else who makes me happy.

I wish things were different between Sara and me. I wish we didn't work on the same shift so that we could be together, but then I think back to all of the crimes we've solved together and how I couldn't replace her as a CSI. Perhaps we could have a relationship together, if we were really committed to make it work. We would have to hide if from people, especially Ecklie. I could only imagine what he would do if he was to hear that Sara I and I were going out. He wouldn't fire me, but he might fire Sara.

I return my focus back to the heavy traffic. I notice Sara rubbing her hands up and down her arms so I turn on the heater.

"Thanks," she says, returning to looking out the window.

"I'm sorry," I say, taking one of her hands in mine. I notice how she becomes tense for a moment, but she soon relaxes.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I snooped into your personal life, hell, I snuck into your office."

"You snuck into my office?"

"Well...after I found out about them, I remembered how you were looking at a picture the day before. I wanted to know for sure so I snuck into your office and found the picture." She pauses for a few seconds. "They were beautiful, you know?"

"I know. I took that picture the day before...'it' happened. We were at the beach because Kate had some time off before she had to go back on the boat for another two weeks. Allison was almost 10, she was begging me to let her come to an autopsy."

Sara smiled and gave a light laugh. "Like father like daughter."

"I guess so."

* * *

So I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped I would, but I'm going to post anyways. Please let me know what you think!

To answer someone's question: I don't know why everyone always pictures Sara and Grissom going out for dinner or coffee after they meet for the first time. I guess taht's just the way I've always pictured it. If you want them to meet in a certain type of way, you can tell me and I'll write something about it if you want. Just let me know.


	5. Prime Suspect

Ok, here's the next chapter. It's short again, but I promise it is well worth it. The song is Rihanna's Finial Goodbye.

**

* * *

**

**Sara POV**

I'm sitting in the interiogation room next to Griss, the suspect is across from us. The suspect is 41 year old Vanessa Parker. She wears too much makeup, could do with some clothes that actually fit, and looks like she's 50 trying to look 30.

"So Mrs. Parker, tell us about the robbery," Grissom says.

"Well, let me tell you, these men just burst into the bank with guns and wanted money! I didn't know what to do, it was really frightening!"

"Are you talking about this robbery, or the one in LA 21 years ago?" he asks her.

I watched as the woman's face turned white beneath layers of makeup.

"We know that you worked at the bank when it was robbed back then so don't play stupid about it. Tell us how you were involved."

"Involved? I wasn't involved!" the woman laughed.

"Damnit, tell us who robbed the bank! We know you were involved, we've got forensic evience that proves it!" Grissom yelles as he stands up and begins pacing the room.

The truth is that we don't have any actual proof that this woman was involved, but she doesn't have to know that. We are allowed to lie to suspects during interriogation, it's perfectly legal.

"Ok. The same men who robbed the bank in LA robbed this one too. There are 3 of them."

"What are their names?" he asks more calmly, returning to his seat beside me.

"I only know one of their names, the leader. His name is Matt Thomas."

"Brass," he says.

"Yeah?" Brass says, he's standing in the darkened corner.

"I'll let you take over, figure out how she was involved and book her."

I followed him out into the hall where he leans his head against the cool wall. Placing my hand on his back, I assure him that we'll get throught this, together. He looks up a me with a look that only he could give. At that moment, I had no fears, no worries, it was like no one else but the two of us exhisted.

"Thanks Sara."

"What are friends for."

"You've always been more than just a friend to me," he gives me a smile.

I return the smile. "Well, Matt Thomas is probably lying low for a while but I'll have Greg look up the guy's adress andI guess we'll go over there."

"I have a better idea. While we make Greg look up te guy, let's go get something to eat."

"I don't think I'm in the mood to go to the diner."

"Then let's go to my place, it'll take Greg a while to find the guy because we don't know exactly where he's from."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and besides, you look tired."

* * *

**Grissom's POV**

Asking Sara back to my place, if only for breakfast, was a big step. I felt close to her again, like I had felt back in San Francisco all those years ago. It was nice having someone know about my past, it felt like some huge burden had been lifted off of my shoulders.

We arrived at my town house a few minutes later. Sara crashed on the couch while I make pancakes for us. She was so beautiful when she slept, I think it's the only time she is at peace. She needs to get out more, away from work, away from the death and destruction that surrounds us. When she takes one of her rare days off, I tell her to get as far from Vegas as she can. She goes into the dessert, to think. She invited me to go with her once, but I turned her down because I still didn't know what do do about 'this". I do now though, I know that Sara just wants to be loved, like everyone else in this screwed up world.

"Sara," I gently touch her shoulder. Her eyes flutter open and a small smile appears on her face.

"Hey, how long was I asleep for?"

"Not long. Breakfast is ready."

She begins to get up so as to walk to the table but I put my hands on her shoulders. "I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks."

We wnjoyed out breakfast together on the couch, and for the first time in a long time, Sara laughed when I told a joke that really wasn't funny at all. She was happy if only for a little while, and when Sara was happy, I was happy.

My phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Hey Grissom," it was Greg, "I found out where that guy lives."

"Where?"

"North Henderson," he read me the rest of the adress which Sara wrote down.

"Ok, Sara and I are on our way there, have Brass and some other uniforms meet us there."

"OK, Boss."

"Who was that?" Sara asks softly, she had been drifting in and out since she finished her breakfast.

"Greg. Are you ready to go?"

"Where to?" She asks again softly, snuggling more into my left shoulder, she had been using it for her pillow.

"Henderson, we're going to go and pick this guy up."

Sara sat up. "Are you ready for this?"

"I think so, as long as you're with me," I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Sara's POV**

I'm back in Grissom's Denali, we're on our way to Henderson. We're listening to a local radio station when something of Rihianna's comes on. I recognise it as Finial Goodbye. The soft music is comforting to my wondering mind. I think about the kiss Gil gave me, it's funny, I'm now calling him Gil instead of Grisssom or Griss?

He only kissed my cheek, but I somehow know there will be more to follow. He's emotional now and he needs comforting, he knows I'm here for him. I turn and look over at him, he looks back at me and we exchange smiles. I wonder what it's going to be like at this guy's house; is Gil gonna get to defensive and break down? No, he'll keep his cool, if only for a little while.

We pull up the adress but no cops are there. There is a blue mustange parked in front of the expensive looking house. "Where's Brass?"

"I don't know but I'm not waiting." He got out of the car, grabbing his gun as he headed towrd the house.

"Gil, what are you doing? You don't even have an arrest warrent!"I yell, jumping out of the car and running toward him.

"Yes, I do, I got it from the judge before we left the lab, it's in the car," he continues walking toward the door.

"What are you going to do? We can't arrest him, you know that."

"I do know that, but as soon as that guy hears sirens, he's going to run. The least we can do is hold him at gun point until Brass gets here."

"You're crazy, you know that."

"Yeah, but this is personal," he walks to the door and knocks. "CSI!" he yells.

Immediatly I hear russling coming from the second floor. A few seconds later I heard someone running down the stairs. "I'm gonna take the back!" I whispered. I ran around the back, gun drawn. I saw a man running through the yard carrying a larg backpack. "Freeze, CSI!"

The man froze.

"Drop the bag and put your hands up in the air slowely!"

The man did so.

Grissom was now beside me. "Turn around, slowely!" The man turned around. He looked to be in his late 30s with dark hair and dark eyes. "Did you call for backup?" I ask, walking slowely towards the man.

"Yeah."

I hear the sirens then. A few moments later a young cop is running doward up, gun drawn.

"It's ok, John."

"You two okay?" Brass asks, appearing at our sides.

"Fine," I answer.

"Good, then may I ask what you were doing! You could have gotten yourselfs killed. I thought we had already been through this Sara-!"

Gil cut him off. "It was me, don't blam Sara. It was my bright idea."

"You? Come on Gil, I know you better than that."

"Apparently not. It was my decision, Sara tried to stop me but I wouldn't let her, it's my fault."

Brass just looked at us both before he walked off towards the other officers.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," I said in a small voice.

"It was my fault, not yours. Come on, let's get back to the lab and question this guy," he places his hand on the small of my back and leads me back to the car.

We're back at the lab now, preparing to go into interigation. Gil is sitting at his desk. I'm sitting across from him, the door closed. I can tell he's upset right now, I walk around the desk and gently sit in his lap. He seems a bit startled but then he smiles at me, I know I haven't crossed the line. We exchange words with our eyes, his hand is now resting on my thigh, my hand on his face. We gently leaned into each other and our lips touched for the first time. His hand his now rubbing my thigh up and down while is other is on my back, pulling me closer.

Our kiss is passionate, full of wanting and longing that we have kept hidden and bottled up for years. We break apart after a minute or two, both breathing heavily. He was smiling at me, I turned my head away and blushed.

"Are you ready to go in?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you gonna be alright in there?"

"Yeah, I think so," he kissed me again before we got up and walked to the interrigation room together.

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Admitting

**Ok, so here is the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had writer's block and I was on vacation. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Don't own anything but if I did I would dress Grissom better, LOL!

* * *

****Grissom's POV**

I can't believe what just happened, Sara and I just shared a kiss in my office, well actually it was two kisses. She walked over and sat in my lap and I just kissed her. It felt right though, it felts like it's the only thing that is right at this moment. We're going in to interrogate the guy from the house. We know he was involved because the backpack he had was stuffed full of cash from the bank.

A few minutes later I'm settling into a seat beside Sara and across from our suspect. I'm calm because Sara is by my side, but I don't know how long this cool will last. The man is looking at me intently and Brass walks in and tosses a file across the file to the suspect. The man opens the file and looks through the pages.

"What's this?" he asks.

"Oh, just photos of the of the 5 people you killed back in '85 and I even threw in someone of the 2 people you killed the other day."

"I didn't kill nobody," he said, closing the file.

"Really, then why don't you tell me how your prints got on the vault of the bank you robbed the other day? We matched the print from the vault to the 10 card we just took from you so don't give me any crap."

"I was at the robbery, I helped get the woman teller in on it and I opened the vault, that's it."

"So why don't you tell me," Brass said, reaching for the file and pulling out a picture, "who killed this little girl?"

"Man get that out of my face!" the man yelled, shoving Brass' hand out of his face.

"What's the matter, don't like blood? This little girl was shot to death in '85 at the robbery you helped plan and carry out."

I felt sick, Sara took my hand in her's under the table, squeezing it tightly.

"So tell me, who else is involved?"

"I ain't tellin' you shit."

"Then I guess you're going down for 7 murders. Guess what, that'll get you the needle."

"Fine! Fine, I'll give you names but I want a deal."

"Ok, I'll talk to the DA."

An hour later the DA made the deal with Thomas. He gets 10 years for theft and probation if he tells us who else was involved and what they did. If I had a canary I'd give it to him because he sang. He told us that there were three other guys involved. One was a get away driver and the other two helped get the cash. He told us that the get away driver, Danny Thorp, had nothing to do with the murders, he never left the car. Mark Lawrence, one of the guys that robbed the bank, was harmless; the only reason he robbed the bank was to put his daughter through collage but he wasn't involved in this robbery. The last guy was the real bad ass. Larry Galser was the one who murdered the 7 people, or so Thomas said.

Galser was 20 when they robbed the first bank, he had been a real stoner and wanted to score some cash for his drug addiction. He rounded up a few guys at a bar one night and told them of his plan. They all agreed because they all needed the cash. None of them at the time knew that Galser was actually plan to load his weapon, they had all agreed to only carry one bullet in each of their guns so that they could shoot the ceiling to scare the people. Thomas said that Mark Lawrence never even loaded his weapon.

After the first robbery everyone layed low and spent their cash. After 21 years everyone was out of money and Galser was eager for more. He promised there would be no more killings so everyone except Lawrence agreed to go at it again, this time in Vegas. No one's weapons were supposed to be loaded but Galser had lied once again and had killed 2 more people. Thomas told me that he was scared of Galser; he was still a heavy drug user and liked to get hot headed in bars.

Galser is the one I'm after, the others I could care less about but Brass has put out a warrant for their arrest anyway. Mark Lawrence is now 61 and Danny Thorp was only 18 when he drove the get away car. Thomas already has the 10 years and I suspect that Lawrence won't get a long sentence because of his involvement in only one of the robbers and Thorpe never stole the money, only drove the car so he shouldn't get that many years.

I'm on my way to track down Galser. Thomas said that he lives in Seven Hills but hangs out at a bar on the strip during the day. I sent a patrol car out to his house while Brass and I are getting ready to head to the bar. I told Sara to stay behind, I don't want her to get hurt if Galser decides to get rowdy.

**

* * *

****Sara's POV**

Grissom pissed me off bad! He wouldn't let me come with him and Brass to the bar where this Galser guy might be. He told me that he needed me to stay here and finish taking the statement from Thomas. Greg, Nick and Warrick are free, why couldn't they do it? Catherine is secretly finishing up her recent case behind Grissom's back so she's not here.

So here I am, filling out paper work while Greg and Nick play chess in front of me. Warrick is playing Playstation and Nick has called the next game of the football game Warrick is so amazed with. Greg offers to help after he crushed Nick in chess and I let him.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to be here all night finishing this."

"No prob Sara. I was wondering, what's wrong with Griss, he's not himself?"

"Well...ummm...it's just a rough case. You know, 7 people dead and it's a hot case."

He gave me an odd look and I quickly decide to change the subject. "So how's your cat doing?"

"STYX? Oh, he's fine, eating better than I am. He must be around 20 pounds by now."

Greg had recently rescued STYX from the pound. The large gray cat had become the center of Greg's world, he kept pictures of the dang cat in his wallet. He had more pictures of the cat than his family. "He's how old again?"

"Around 2 I think. Yesterday when I came home he was lying on his back with his paws up in the air asleep on my bed. He wouldn't move either, he just opened one of his eyes and stared me down. I had to sleep on the very edge of the bed."

"That's really sad Greg."

"I know. I think he needs therapy, what do you think?"

"I think that if you think your cat needs a shrink, then you're the one who needs help."

"Thanks Sar, I'll remember that when you get a cat of your own."

"I don't want a cat, it would eat my furniture and shed everywhere."

"But STYX doesn't eat my furniture but he does shed but not a lot since he has short hair. I love him to death, he's like the sibling I never had."

"But you have an older brother."

"Yeah but he never liked me so now I have someone to watch TV with and I'm teaching him to play chess."

I just shook my head.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you never wanted children?"

"Of course I did, but that was when I was a little kid."

"So you don't want any now?"  
"I don't know."

"Come on Sara, you and me, just think of how cute they would be. With my good lucks and my hair and my face, and your brains of course, they would be totally cute."

"Keep dreaming Greg."

"Well it was worth a try," he returned to his paper work.

I just smiled and shook my head. My cell phone rang, "Sidle."

"Sara, it's Grissom. We've got Galser, he was passed out at the bar."

"Good, you on your way back?"

"Yeah, it's gonna take this guy a while to get sober so we'll have to hold off on questioning him."

"It's ok, we've got him now."  
"You're right. See you in a few," he hung up.

**

* * *

****Grissom's POV**

Brass and I walked into the bar and asked the bartender about Galser. He pointed out a man slouched over a the end of the bar. Brass walked up to him and shook him awake. "You Larry Galser?" Brass asked.

"Yeah, whatta you want?"

"LVPD, you are under arrest." Brass read him his rights as another officer helped him escort the drunken man to the patrol car.

I called Sara and made my way back to the lab. I found Sara and Greg doing paper work with Nick and Warrick. I noticed a game of football was paused on the TV and I figured the guys were in the middle of a game when Sara warned them I was coming. Guys, you can return to your game if you want. We have the suspect in custody and there are no new cases. Where's Catherine?"

"Well she's...," Sara trailed off.

"Working her case?"

"Yeah."

"That's ok. Sara, will you come in my office for a few minutes? I need to talk to you."

"Sure." We walked into my office and Sara shut the door behind her. "What's up?"

I walked towards her and kissed her. She seemed startled at first but then she relaxed. We broke away a few moments later, both smiling. "Just needed to do that," he said.

"So what does this make up?"

"What do you want to be?"

"More than just friends."

"Good, me too." I kissed her.

A few hours later we were sitting in front of Galsen. I took his image in: he has a buzz cut and dark eyes, his jaw is narrow and his face is hard, he's thin but tall, and his outfit is expensive. I stare at him and he just stares back. I can't believe I'm sitting in front of the man that killed my family, I want to hit him. I want to kill him, I know I could hide the body, hell, my whole team would help me cover it up; but that's not the kind of man I am, I'm better than him.

"What am I doin here?" he asks gruffly.

"You're here because you killed 7 people and robbed 2 banks, anymore questions?" Brass replies.

"I didn't kill anybody," he says.

"Actually, you did. When we went to your house, we found your gun and matched it to the bullets from both robberies," Sara says. She tossed him a bag with 2 bullets in it. "See these, these were pulled out of the little girl that you murdered 21 years ago. Her name was Allison and she wanted to be a doctor, she was 9."

"I didn't kill no girl."

"Yes you did!" I yell, standing up. "You also killed her mother and 5 other people and I bet you didn't even think twice! Did you? You killed an innocent child! My child! Allison and Kate where the best things in my life and you took them away! Just like that! You killed my baby!"

* * *

That's right, Grissom has just told everyone about his daughter and her mother. Shocker, right? Ok, well please leave me a quick note telling me you wither hate it or love it. I'm always open to sugestions so let me know, thanks! 


	7. Story Time

**I know this is a short chapter but it's worth it in my opinion, but of course I wrote it so... Anyways...Please enjoy and review. **

**

* * *

****STORY TIME****

* * *

****Sara's POV**

Grissom was loosing it. He was yelling at Galsen when I heard him say that Allison was his child. Before I could stop him he had continued on about Allison and Kate. Brass was standing in the corner, his mouth hanging open and the suspect just had a lost look to him. I grabbed Grissom by the arm and dragged him through the empty hall to another empty interiogation room.

"Gil?" I asked.

He now had tears rolling down his cheeks and I just held him while he cried, whispering in his ears that everything was going to be alright. After a little while he pulled away from me, drying his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks but I shouldn't have lost it back there. I wonder who was standing behind the glass?"

"Everyone: Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg," I told him.

"Oh God," he placed his head in his hands. "Everybody knows now. I bet the people with the day off already know."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," I said. "They were your family, it's ok if people know about them."

"Would you want everyone to know your secrets?"

"No."  
"Then you know why I never told anyone."

"Yeah, I do."

There was a knock at the door and Catherine entered. I saw Grissom hang his head. Catherine just stood there, looking at us. "You knew," she stated to me.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us Gil?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for you, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," she walked over and hugged him. "I know what it's like to lose a child. Before Lindsay was born I miscarried twice. We were about to give up when I finally carried Lindsay all the way through."

"I never knew," he said.

"We all have our secrets. Come on now, the team's in your office. We all want to talk."

"I was just a little kid when it happened," Nick started out. "She was a last minute babysitter for me and 2 of my older sisters. I'm the youngest of 7 so a lot of them were in collage or had moved out. My 2 sisters were 12 and 11, I was 9. She asked me to come upstairs with her to show her around. I didn't think anything of it until we were in my room-," he stopped, taking a deep breath. I took his hand and held it. "She molested me and all I could do was sit on my bed until my parents came home. I never told anyone except for Catherine and that was a while ago."

We are all sitting in a circle on the floor of Grissom's office. Nick had volunteered to go first and now it was my turn. "I was 14 when my mother killed my father. He was an alcoholic and he would hit us everytime he got drunk which was basically ever night. My brother was older so he got out before it got bad. I thought our family was normal but when I was put into foster care I figured out that everyone wasn't like us. It started when I was about 6, my father lost his job and all we had left was the Bed in Breakfast that my mother's family had passed down to her. My father started drinking and he started to hit us. My brother was 17 when it started and he left as soon as he graduated the following year.

"My mother never tried to protect me, she only cared about herself. Sometimes she would get drunk with him to avoid being hit and she'd watch as he beat me up. My teachers never noticed, or they chose not too. But when I was 14 my mom had had enough of it. I was layed out in the hall but I could still hear them arguing. I couldn't see because of the blood running in my eyes from me head wound but I could hear when she stabbed him over and over again. I never tried to stop her, I was glad that it was all going to be over soon.

"So I was sent into foster care for four years before I went to Harvard. I learned that what my father had done to me was wrong and I know that he's never going to hurt me again...but when I sleep I still have nightmares that I'm back in that house and that he's still there, waiting for me to screw up so that he can hit me." I can feel the tears running down my cheek but it's ok because Grissom pulls me close to him.

"I was 20 when I met Kate. We had the normal collage relationship but not long after we started dating she told me that she was pregnant. We broke up but managed to stay close for Allison. She was born on July 29th and I was the first one to hold her after the doctor. Kate had to stay at the hospital for a week after the birth so I took Allison Miranda home with me. She was the most beautiful little girl. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes. She was tall and at the top of her class. I brought her to the morgue when she was 5 and she wanted to see a body. I don't know what came over me but I let her see one and she asked me questions about it.

"When she was 9 she told me that she wanted to be an M.E., I was so proud of her. She was only 9 and was talking forensics with the CSIs upstairs. She was the one who invented the Red Creeper power I use, she loved hanging out with the lab techs. She had a crush on Dr. Casity, the M.E. She wanted to watch an autopsy too, she even promised not to puke. I told her that since her birthday was only 3 months away that she could see one when she turned 10. But she never got too.

"Kate and I worked things out a few days before they were killed. We were even thinking of moving in together so that we could be a real family, but then the shooting happened. Soon after I left LA to come here, there was no reason for me to stay in LA, and Allison were gone."

"My parents died when I was 5 in a car crash," Warrick said. "My grandmother took me and my older brother in. She didn't have a lot of money so my brother took a job as soon as he was old enough. We were 5 years apart but we were really close. He joined a gang because we lived in a bad neighborhood and he wanted to protect me. One night he was out late and so I snuck out to look for him.

"I found his body in an alley behind a store; he'd been shot multiple times chest. I remember it was a cold night and when I touched his face it was cold too. He was only 17 when he was killed. It turned out that a member of another gang saw him walking through their territory so he shot him. I found out later that he stayed out later after work to buy me a present for my birthday which was the next week."

"I left home when I was 16 because I thought I was in love with this one guy. He was addicted to crack so I tried it. I became addicted and after he left me I took a job as a dancer in a club so that I could pay for the drugs. I woke up one day in some guys bed that I had never seen before and that's when I knew I had to make a change in my life.

"I got off crack, got my G.E.D., got into collage, and met Eddie. We tried for years trying to have a baby but I miscarried twice and then finally had Lindsay. I was so careful with her because of the other babies I had lost. I was afraid to touch her at times because she was so tiny. She was the only reason Eddie and I stayed together for as long as we did. But then he was killed and Lindsay started to become distant. It didn't help that I was never home.

"She's gotten better, though. Her grades are pretty good and she's made better friends now that she's in private school. I just hope she'll be ok, I worry about her a lot."

"I was born in California and played midget league football for 2 years before I got sick. When I was 9 my parents started to notice that I had stopped eating and didn't have any energy. I could barely walk up a flight of stairs and I started to bruise easily. I had to quite the football team and my parents took me to our family doctor. He ran some tests and referred me to the hospital for some more tests.

"I found out a few weeks that I had leukemia. I started all the treatments available and soon after I lost all my hair. I couldn't eat without getting sick and puking so they put a tube down my throat so that I could eat. This went on for 2 years before the cancer went into remission. I thought it was all over, and it was, for a while at least. I spent 3 years being a normal kid, I still couldn't play sports because I was still skinny and I had developed asthma when I had leukemia. .

When I was 15 the cancer came back worse than ever. I lost my hair again because of the treatments and my family moved to New York. The hospital I was admitted to in New York was one of the best in the country and after another 2 years the cancer went away again. I finish high school and went to collage and the rest you guys know."

"Can the leukemia come back?" Catherine asked.

"It could but my doctors don't think it will because it's been so long. I still have to go in twice a year for them to check for it though."

"Now everyone knows everyone else's secrete," I said. It was nice, being so close to people. It was true, everyone has a skeleton in their closet. It was hard knowing some of their secrets, I can't believe they managed to keep them for so long.

"We really are a family," Greg said.

"Yeah, a pretty weird family, but a family all the same," Nick commented.

"I couldn't ask for a better family," Grissom said. Everyone looked at him for a moment before they all agreed.

"Come on guys, we still have to make that scum bag confess to the murders and robberys," I said.

"Let me talk to him," Nick said. "You can't go back in there Griss, let me and Warrick go."

"Yeah, we'll shove so much evidence in his face that he'll crumble under all of it. We could take this to court right now but I want a solid confession."

"Me too," Grissom said.

**

* * *

****Please review!**


End file.
